gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mash-Up
Mash-Up is the eighth episode of Glee's ''first season and the eighth episode overall. It premiered on October 21, 2009. Will is asked by Emma and Ken to mash-up their two song choices, ''I Could Have Danced All Night and the Thong Song, respectively, for their wedding and also to teach Emma how to dance. But will Ken trust Will enough to leave Emma in his hands? Sue demands the Sectionals set list from Will, as she begins her inner plans to deteriorate the Glee Club. Meanwhile, in a shocking reversal of roles, McKinley High's cool kids are dethroned in an "icy" cold fashion, by David Karofsky. After Finn and Quinn's slushie facial, they both seek advice on how to return to the top of the student body again while Puck and Rachel begin a relationship, but they soon find it difficult to date due to their popularity differences. The episode was directed by Elodie Keene and written by Ian Brennan. Plot The episode opens with Finn getting drenched by a cup of soda-flavored slushie by the popular hockey player (or as Quinn calls him "a puckhead"), Dave Karofsky. Quinn tries to insult Dave, but the hockey player doesn't seem impressed by it, since Quinn is pregnant and both are part of the Glee Club. Apparently, Finn and Quinn are no longer cool since they've joined the New Directions. Ken and Emma ask Will to help them with the first dance song at their wedding. Emma wants I Could Have Danced All Night and Ken wants Thong Song. They ask Will to make a mashup of the songs and to teach Emma how to dance. Will wants the Glee kids to work on a mashup using Bust a Move. None of the men are interested in singing it as a solo, so Will fires off a version himself. Finn and Quinn ask Emma for advice on how to be cool again. Emma accidentally suggests sunglasses, but ultimately tells them to be themselves. Will does a solo version of Thong Song with Emma while she is wearing her wedding dress. He ends up slipping on her train and pulling her on top of him. Ken sees this and looks angry. The next day at football practice Finn's teammates are ripping him for his Glee involvement. Ken steps in and says he is tired of the guys acting like individuals. He adds an extra, mandatory practice at the same time as Glee's practice. Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt will have to choose between Glee and football. Puck and Rachel are working on a song at her place. During a break they start making out. While they make out, Puck reveals that his mother felt guilty about when he was not dating a Jew. Then he explains he dreamed of Rachel, who is a Jew, later stating it was a sign from God, and saying that, "Rachel was a hot Jew and the good Lord wanted me to get into her pants. Later, on the next make out, Rachel imagines Puck as Finn, but snaps out of it, breaking the make out, saying that she needed a brave man. The next day at Glee practice Puck performs a solo of Sweet Caroline. Every girl (including Rachel, but notably not Santana) starts to swoon. Despite wearing shades, Finn and Quinn are doused with slushie by several football players. They tell Finn it will be worse if he chooses Glee over football. Sue is starting a relationship with Rod, the anchor at the station she works on. She asks Will to help her learn a few dance moves because she is really into Rod after one date and he has invited her to a swing dance-athon. Sue lets slip that Ken is making the football players choose between Glee Club and football. Will confronts Ken about the new practice. Ken admits being tired of Emma's interest in him. Will says he will start to discourage Emma, but Ken won't change his new practice time. Hanging out publicly with Rachel is killing Puck's coolness. He realizes how bad the not-cool kids feel, but says he is still going to choose football while Rachel cleans a slushie off of him and essentially end their relationship. ]] Will goes with Emma as she picks out a train-less wedding dress. They dance to ''I Could Have Danced All Night and it gets pretty intense. Will takes off and mentions that Ken's new decision may end Glee. As the practice time approaches, the Glee kids wait to see if any football players will chose them over football. All the football players other than Finn pick Glee. The next day, Finn debates whether or not he should slushie Kurt. If he does do it, he will seem like an ass to the New Directions, but is he doesn't his teammates will beat him up, Finn is torn. Eventually Kurt slushies himself and asks Finn if he thinks a football player would do that for him. Sue shows up at the station in a zoot suit and sees Rod kissing another woman. He says that he will never be exclusive and only men wear zoot suits. A hurt and embarrassed Sue storms off. Rachel and Puck watch football practice. Rachel says the relationship isn't going to work. They admit to each other that they are interested in Finn and Quinn, respectively, but know the couple will never break up with her pregnant. Finn tells Will he isn't coming back to Glee. Will tells him life is a series of choices that "create who you are" and thinks Finn is letting other people make his decisions. Will tells Finn that Glee is where he belongs. Finn goes to Ken and tells him picking between football and Glee is making it tough for him to lead the team. He doesn't want to have to choose anymore. Ken tells him the new practice is now canceled indefinitely and has him tell the rest of football and Glee guys. The formerly friendly Sue is now being militant with Will and Glee, demanding the set-list for sectionals off him. She then kicks Quinn off Cheerios due to her pregnancy, calling her a disgrace. Will tells Emma he simply can't get the two songs together for her wedding mashup. They agree it is because the songs just don't go together. She thanks him for the lessons and he walks out. Finn brings slushies to the Glee kids as an apology for being gone. Non-Cheerio Quinn thinks she will start every day with a slushie facial but Will assures her the Glee kids will be there to clean her off. He then admits that he can't imagine getting hit in the face by one, resulting in a mass slushie facial given to him by the kids. Will takes it in good humor as the students cheer. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Background Songs *'Flight Of The Bumblebee' by The Swingle Swingers - Background music during the opening slushie scene. *'Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing)' by Louis Prima - Danced to by Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *James Earl III as Azimio Adams Absent Cast Member *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester Trivia *This episode was watched by 7.24 million viewers. *The line, "My weave!" was actually ad-libbed by Amber Riley who plays Mercedes. Amber said it to save herself from being slushied, and it ended up being used. *Puck gives Rachel a grape flavored slushie to drink and comments that he knows it's her favorite because when he slushied her with one she licked it off. Interestingly enough, when Puck gets slushied Rachel is on his arm and the slushie is grape flavored. *Will becomes the first adult character to get slushied on screen. *Despite the episode title, there are no mash-ups in this episode. *This is the episode that Matthew Morrison submitted to the Emmys for his 2010 bid for Lead Actor in a Comedy Series. *The first line in the second verse of the song Bust a Move says "Your best friend Harry." Mr. Schuester points to Mike Chang, who is played by Harry Shum Jr. *When Karofsky slushies Finn, he calls himself a hockey player. From this point on, he is only seen as a football player, and is actually slushied by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *The songs I Could Have Danced All Night and Thong Song were originally going to be a mash-up in this episode, but the idea was scrapped and instead the two songs were used separately. *In this episode Emma states that her wedding dress was her cousin Betty's dress, but in I Do Emma says that her nieces name is in fact also Betty. Errors *After Quinn and Finn have slushies thrown on them by the football team, one of the players walking past slips on the slushies on the floor and falls over. Quinn smiles and extras in the background start laughing. *When everyone is watching the clock to see if the football players will show, they all turn and look at the door. They hold their stare for a second, and then most look away. It cuts to a shot at the door, and then goes back to the kids. The exact same clip is repeated, of them looking away. *In this episode Dave Karofsky is a Hockey player, but in all the following episodes he is a football player. *At the scene where Finn has a slushie, Kurts locker is open, it cuts to Finn and the locker is then closed. Quotes Gallery tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo1 250.gif tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mmehmjSan51qg2judo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8ltr7bC8V1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8luw4CceL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8luw4CceL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8luw4CceL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8luw4CceL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8v4bhi8j71ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m8vb4aVlyP1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo2_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mubkjhdY9O1r2fzqbo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes